ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage
| genre = Action | modes = Single-player | platforms = Super Nintendo Entertainment System }} Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage }} is an action video game developed by Viacom New Media (a then-sister company to Nickelodeon, who had broadcast ''Looney Tunes cartoons at the time of the game's release) and published by Sunsoft released exclusively for the SNES in 1994. The player controls Bugs Bunny as he fights traditional Looney Tunes villains in order to confront the main villain of the story, animator Daffy Duck. The game's title is derived from the 1955 animated short Rabbit Rampage, which follows a similar plot of Bugs at the mercy of an antagonistic animator, revealed to be Elmer Fudd. The characters in the game were voiced by Greg Burson. Gameplay The goal of the game is to guide Bugs who is trapped by Daffy Duck in a painting and has to traverse through various stages based on old Looney Tunes shorts. Bugs can jump, dive into holes, and attack by either jumping, kicking, pieing, or perform a spin attack that drains his health which is in the form of a carrot. He can regain his health by finding carrots which become scarce as the game progresses as well as items that either stun or kill enemies in one hit. The game features characters such as Elmer Fudd, Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, the Tasmanian Devil, and Wile E. Coyote. Many of whom function as a boss towards the end of a level. The levels vary from simply going left to right to making your way down while avoiding enemies who become harder to defeat such as pigs who harm Bugs with various projectiles coming from their slingshots, robots who will electrocute Bugs if he gets too close and black cats that can cause Bugs to get crushed by various objects such as safes and horses due to superstition if he crosses their path. In some levels you have to learn how to out think and out maneuver the boss such as Toro the Bull from Bully For Bugs and Taz while also figuring out how to damage them. In the final level Bugs has to spill all of the paint Daffy uses while avoiding his 3 alter egos. After spilling all of the paint Bugs then has to defeat Drip-Along Daffy if all the paint hasn't been spilled or Robin Hood Daffy if all the paint was spilled as well as avoid Duck Dodgers who can't be defeated at all and can kill Bugs in one hit with his laser blaster. Reception | NP = 4.3/5''Nintendo Power. February 1994. Volume 57. pp. 105–107. }} ''Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage garnered a highly favorable 4.3-out-of-five review from Nintendo Power, giving much praise to the graphics, animation, variety of level types and audio and writing that "Sunsoft uses the Looney Tune license for the maximum effect and fun". Notes References External links * Category:1993 video games Category:Sunsoft games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Looney Tunes video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Bugs Bunny video games